Diary of a Flower
by poem-yoda
Summary: Fleur's life after the Triwizard Tournament. Fleur/Bill. T to be safe, probably not that bad.
1. prologue

The one thing I'll miss about England is Hogwarts; the Lake especially. It always managed to suit my mood and the weather simultaneously: shimmering in the sun, brooding in rain.

I'll also miss Harry and Viktor.

I didn't speak much to Harry, but seeing him, and him just being there made me believe that he could kill Voldemort when he returned. Which he has. Damn.

Viktor and I have several very deep conversations, mainly discussing why we were chosen. He hadn't really wanted to compete.

"I always compete. I wanted to see what it was like to watch for once, not be watched."

I told him that he should try being a Veela. He'd never complain again.

I will also miss Cedric, but staying here in England wouldn't help that.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived late to Beauxbatons. It hadn't changed at all. It still sparkled faintly; it was still beautiful.

As I climbed the stairs to my dorm, I prepared myself for Paloma and Camille, my room mates. As expected, the launched themselves at me the second I opened the door.

"Eeeeee!"

"You're back!"

"Glad to see I was missed," I laughed, untangling myself from them.

"How are you?" Paloma asked.

"Fine, mad at myself, scared about You-Know-Who."

"You did really well, it's not your fault," said Camille supportively

"Yes, actually it is."

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour, you were attacked by grindylows, which don't live in France, and jinxed by a Death Eater. As for Lord Moldy, toss your hair and he'll be putty in your hands. You did better than any one else in the school," said Paloma in her do-I-have-to-kick-you-ass voice.

"No one else was chosen."

"Exactly," said Cami in her mom voice.

"So what's new here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing."

"Every one hates us, and we hate them."

Paloma and Cami are Veela, too. They're three-quarters, which means me are even more attracted to them than they are me: i.e. a lot. The girls in Beauxbatons hate them even more than they hate me: i.e. a lot.

The three of us share a dorm, even though they're a year younger than me. The girls I was sharing a dorm with were horrible to me. As if I could help it that they don't have any Veela blood in them.

Paloma is the most in touch with her Veela powers. She can call up storms and make fire dance in her hands, without becoming a flying reptile. I can't turn into the bird at all, which makes the hair not even worth it.

Paloma is the quiet one; the calm one; the least likely to kill. Less likely, not unlikely. She is a Veela, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was the last day before our parents arrived to pick us up. Paloma, Camille and packed, then we spent the rest of the day on the grounds, under the cherry tree by the bridge.

"So, do you know what you want to do yet?" Cami asked. "Are you still going to work at Hogwarts?"

"No, I think I might work at Gringotts."

"In Diagon Alley?"

"You met some one." It wasn't a question.

"I thought we agreed no Legilimency, Paloma," I retorted, angry that she had entered my mind without my noticing.

"I didn't have to; you're too easy to read the normal way."

"Forget how we know, who is he?" Cami asked, leaning forward.

"He works at Gringotts."

"We know that. Don't scowl, it's very un-Veela-like," said Paloma, sounding very prim.

"He's Harry Potter's best friend's brother. I didn't really meet him, I just saw him. Long, red hair; earring, but he can pull it off; wears dragon hide, again, can pull it off; tall; lanky; gorgeous."

"Nice."

"I probably won't see him at the bank; he works as a curse-breaker in Egypt."

"How do you know all this?" Cami would ask that.

"I asked around."

"Nice job, do you know his birthday?" Paloma would ask that.

"What do you two plan to do after school?"

"Look, an eagle," Paloma teased.

"I've decided to teach History of Magic here in Beauxbatons," Cami announced.

"Why?" I asked.

Cami looked a little offended. "Because all that's being taught is rubbish about pure-human wizards, giants, and goblins. There's nothing about Dryads, Nymphs, Faeries..."

"Veela," Paloma finished.

"Nothing about the Fey Rights Bill of 1439, which allowed the Fey to attend wizarding schools, carry a wand, and run for a wizarding office.

"Are we allowed to run for office?" Paloma asked.

"Well, no. Apparently we have an unfair advantage. However, it wasn't until the Fey Amendment of 1789 that we were disallowed."

"That was a bad year for the "beautiful people" of France," I remarked, thinking of the Muggle Revolution. "It sounds like a good job for you, though. What do you want to do, Paloma?"

"I want to work with dragons."

"You're welcome to them," I said, laughing.

"I think it would be nice to be around thing that can breathe fire, but not flick their hair."

"We can breathe fire?" I asked. "I thought we could only throw it."

Paloma opened her mouth and released a jet of fire in answer.

"I just wish I could transform when I'm angry," I said.

Paloma and Cami put their arms around me. We sat like that until 4 o'clock, when the first parents began to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

My parents were among the first to arrive. I had just entered the school's foyer when I heard a squeal in the form of my name.

I turned just in time to catch my sister, Gabrielle, who had launched herself into my arms. After seven and a half years of her doing this, I'm not only used to this, but I can also catch her with out throwing my back.

"Maman, Papa!"

"Hello, Darling!"

"You're early." Normally Maman and Papa were the last to arrive.

"We spent the night in Marseille, then took the Muggle train into Aubagne, then walked to the grounds," said Gabrielle excitedly.

"It took less time to take Muggle transit then it does to Apparate?"

"Well, Gabrielle had to stick to a schedule with Muggle transit. Plus she was easier to wake."

"Ah." Gabrielle could sleep through the French Revolution.

"It's good to see you, even if we saw you less than a week ago," Maman laughed.

"It's good to be going home," I answered.


End file.
